What Cannot Be Saved
by Blaze808
Summary: [Mix between anime/manga verse) Legato considers his first three weeks with his master, and after a night of discovery and reminiscing, makes a vow that he shall live with for the rest of his days. (Not K/L). Rated for violence


**Hello everyone!**

**You can thank my friend on Interpals that this is even getting published! I had started this, but my USB crashed and I lost a lot of my data. Needless to say, I was a little discouraged. However, he encouraged me to continue this (massive) one-shot.**

**This fic is anime-verse with a reference to chapter 48/book 7. If you don't understand, don't read.**

**By the way, this is not a K/L fanfiction-though young!Legato does have a serious case of hero worship.**

**I do not own Trigun. If I did, we'd be getting a Trigun Maximum anime.**

It had been three weeks since the boy had been found by the being in the outskirts of the village. Three weeks since he had seen the man for the first time, and just as long since he had been bestowed his new title. _Legato Bluesummers_…his mind tried it out once again. It seemed to get better each time he said it. The thirteen year old smiled quietly, golden eyes taking in the bright white light of the stars. Also in the three weeks, had he finally noticed their beauty-mind you, he couldn't even remember seeing them before that point.

That point….

_A young, nameless boy sat in the sand, shivering from exertion. How many people had died because of that one wave of energy? Why did he only feel fascination to this fact? Some part of his brain told him that emotions like disgust and regret should be running through his mind-but he paid it no mind. Why did he need to anyway?_

_He looked over to see the mess he had created. Buildings had collapsed, and he could see the suns shining off the red mass in the village below the hill. There were specks which he knew to be the shells of the villagers. Yet again, only curious fascination accompanied that sight. _

_The boy heard footsteps approaching him. Did he miss someone? Was this person a villager planning to kill him? At that thought, fear did not accompany it as it should. Just that strange fascination that seemed to be the only thing he was capable of feeling. What would they say before they died-or before he died? What would their face be twisted into? Would it be rage, sorrow, or simply nothing? Or was this some would-be traveller who was soon going to stumble on what normal people would consider calamity?_

_He didn't see it that way. Did that make him not normal? What a curious-no, fascinating thought._

_He giggled slightly. Everything was fascinating today-but he wasn't sure what was so funny. He didn't feel anything was funny._

_That's when he noticed a shadow cloaking his huddled form, and he turned around._

_It was quite the sight. The man whom it belonged to towered over him, with frozen eyes filled with disdain-if they held any emotion that is. The skin on the man was pale, and without blemish-completely unlike any human he had ever seen. What struck him most was that he could sense superiority over himself. Not the superiority complex that the common man often held, but true superiority. This couldn't be any man, but an angel! Not some pathetic cherub either-but an avenging one. No doubt the being was there to punish him for what he had done. Then and there he decided that death by the creature's hand would be the greatest honour that could be bestowed._

_He forced himself to stand, but he realized that the gesture may mean that this being wouldn't recognize that the boy knew his place. Therefore, he backed down again and bowed on one knee. The process however was difficult and he trembled with exertion._

_For a moment he dared look on the angel's face. The eyebrows had raised, but nothing else in the being's demeanour gave their thoughts away. Part of him wanted to enter the being's mind as to learn what the being was thinking. However, he punished himself by swinging his one leg into the other in an attempt at a kick to the shin. Soon the boy found himself falling into the sand, and with little energy to pick himself up again. All he could do was look up._

_To his surprise, the being was watching him. His face went red. All he had done was made a proper fool of himself. How embarrassing._

_What do you know? He could feel something after all._

"_Did you do this?" So the being was a 'he'-if the voice gave any indication. His head gestured nonchalantly to the ruins of the village._

_He wasn't sure how to answer. Should he sound proud? Sorrowful? He settled on the truth and spoke the statement as if the 'this' was squashing a fly. "Yes."_

_If he reacted, he didn't show it. "Why?"_

"_They deserved it." His lips spoke before his brain could formulate an answer. While until this moment, that answer had never occurred to him before, he quietly nodded, accepting this answer as the truth._

"_You're right."_

_To this, the boy forced himself up to sit. Something about what the man said struck a chord in him and he just had to know more._

"_Yes, this is the fate of all spiders. Lying in their own blood surrounded by the other vermin." At this, the being had turned towards the village. For a second, he thought he saw the ghost of a smile, as if imagining such destruction on a larger scale. The boy wasn't disturbed by this-as he said. He wasn't normal._

_The boy couldn't stop his traitorous lips from speaking before his brain could catch up. "Are the spiders…humans?"_

_He returned an odd look to him. The boy flinched, unable to tell if he had said the right thing. "Yes."_

_The boy paused for a moment, unsure of what to say. He knew how he felt, but how to say it was another thing entirely. He hated the human race-ever since being a young child sitting in the burning remains of his family home. To hear someone else-someone clearly inhuman say it…was refreshing._

"…_Is this your plans for humanity?" Oh that was not a good thing to say! He felt sick to his stomach; questioning such a superior-making himself sound like a rebel, when all he wanted was to be a follower._

_He had noticed the faint trace of a scowl soon replaced by a curious eyebrow raised on the man's face._

"_You want to work for me." It was more than a statement than a question. It didn't take the boy long to figure out that the man had been in his mind. Most would have been angry, but the boy felt honoured._

"_Yes." His voice was thick, and filled with passion. Never had he wanted anything like this in his life-ever._

_For the second time since they had met, a smile graced the man's lips. "My name is Millions Knives-but you shall call me Master Knives. What is your name?"_

_Happiness was replaced by utter humiliation. Who would want a nameless brat? No one-that's who. He tried to make up a name, but nothing came. Panic gripped him. No doubt the Master-or at least, who would have been his Master if he had a name-was hearing everything. The boy moaned softly, in complete distress. Realizing that the man was waiting expectantly, he whispered in the softest of tones._

"…_I don't have one."_

_There. He had said it. His opportunity was gone. A lump in his throat remained, and he bit his lip to avoid the saline pouring down his face. He registered the taste of iron, but he was beyond caring._

_That's when he heard something, but it didn't register, other than to say it was there. He looked up at the Master with wide eyes, terrified at what he said._

_The Master sighed and then repeated himself. "As I said: your name shall be Legato Bluesummers. I do not like to repeat myself, so you shall pay proper attention, spider."_

_A true smile appeared on the boy's-no, Legato's-face. "Y-yes Master Knives." His voice hitched with a slight of emotion._

_With that, Master Knives tossed a blanket to him and motioned him to follow as he walked past him. Wrapping it around himself-he did so._

The blanket-which had been one of his Master's spares (he had tried to return it multiple times but the Master told him it had been no importance to him)-now rested in Legato's fingers. It was strange. When he was a child, he had never had a comfort object-he had simply scoffed at the notion. Now when he should have been scoffing, he had a hard time parting with the blanket. At least he didn't feel the need to carry it around everywhere. That would have been beyond humiliating.

The Master wasn't kind-he understood that quickly, but he seemed to care for Legato. Or at least, took care of him. He fed him, supplied him with proper clothes, and given him a bed. Of course, on the issue of nightmares and other plagues of the mind, he was left to his own devices.

That was fine. In his opinion, the being did far too much for him. He was too inferior for this level of attention. Especially when his species wasn't even referred to as human, but _spider_.

Legato found 'human' the better insult, but never said a word about it.

Nor would he have thought it, but the Master was asleep on the other side of the fire. The first night, he had been surprised how he appeared. He had expected that the aura of superiority would stay with him while he slept as while he was awake. However, while the man slept, the superiority would leave, making him…almost…

Vulnerable.

Such a thought scared the boy. So as soon as it came back in his mind, he dismissed it like the trash it was. The Master was strong-invincible even. Such a thing couldn't happen.

His thoughts were interrupted by a slight crinkle of the sheets. Turning around, he noticed something that could only be described as peculiar. The Master-who's back had been towards him-was now facing him, and his facial expression made Legato's heart drop.

No amount of denial would convince him that he didn't see the distress imprinted there.

Quickly he sprung up from the bed, but as he made it right beside Master Knives, he wasn't sure what to do.

If it was a nightmare, this surely was a private matter. In no universe, would the Master be pleased to see his skeletons exposed. However, the sweat clinging to his hair and top of his clothing alluded to something else far worse.

Could the Master have been infected by something?

There had been no fights, and after Master Knives had healed Legato, he knew that it couldn't be a physical injury-he wouldn't be so careless. Illness, perhaps?

If so, there'd be a fever-and there was only one safe way to know. He didn't want to risk using the thermometer. With the way the Master had his lips pursed, there was no way that it would penetrate to its rightful spot without awakening him. So he reached his hand out and as lightly as he could placed his hand on the Master's forehead, while mentally muttering apologies about touching him.

That turned out to be a mistake.

He felt part of him get sucked inside. _He was about to enter the Master's brain! It was subconsciously letting him!_ Legato did what he could to avoid going in, but he had less than a second of a window to do what he needed to do.

So inevitably, he found himself sitting in the darkness.

A light flicked on, and to his surprise, a young boy was sitting near him. The boy looked an absolute mess with tears and similar body fluids mingling on his face. Legato felt awkward beyond belief. Just what was he supposed to say? And who was this kid? He couldn't have been any older than seven. He looked similar to the Master, but it couldn't have been. The Master was big and strong-this brat was just pathetic.

The kid wiped his face on his sleeve a couple of times, and turned to see the teen for the first time.

"Who are you?" His voice was quiet.

This boy didn't deserve to know his name. Not something so precious could be given away you know. What to call himself?

Eventually, he decided. "I'm Blue."

The boy looked to the side. "My name is Alexander1…but I don't want to be. The big one took my other name."

Alexander? That was strange.

"So where are we?" He had assumed this was the Master's mind, but surely it couldn't be. Not with this weepy kid here.

"The big one's mind. I just stay here."

He had never heard of such a thing before. Two people in one mind? That was impossible!

"I'm just a memory. I don't share control with the big one. I don't think he knows I'm here."

"So what's going on?"

The boy seemed to ignore what he said. "I'm not jealous. If something bad happens to us, it happened to the big one. I may feel something about it, but usually it's like watching a movie when you know the characters personally."

He had to ask. "So why were you…crying?"

"Because the big one doesn't like pain and sadness, so he shoves it away. But it always ends up in me. He keeps everything else, so this is all I can do." Alexander's head went into his knees and a low moan escaped him. "Why does Vash hate us?"

Legato turned curiously towards the boy. "…Who's Vash?"

Alexander ignored him. "All we have ever done is tried to protect him. He saw our sister…" the boy made a slight choking sound "…he knows that they will hurt us. Doesn't he?" The boy yowled. "What does he do to thank us?! Shoot us in the leg!"

With that, Alexander falls back into hiccupy sobs, and Legato instantly develops a dislike for this emotional brat. He needed to get out of here. Now.

The room goes dark, and he hears the other moan. "Here it comes."

Like a film reel, a scene in front of a cliff. Someone (he can not see who, as it is in their perspective) lifts a gun to the nearby town, only for a flash to hit them, and is tackled to the ground. Guns are scattered on the ground. For a second the mental camera focuses on a man who looks uncomfortably similar to Master Knives, and then the figure scrambles for the gun, with the look-alike doing the same for another. The look-alike is slightly faster, and points it at the 'camera'.

"Vash, you seem to be mistaken. You're supposed to point it at them, not me." Legato's gasp is audible at this time. It's clearly the Master.

_Bang!_

"Master Knives!" Legato shrieks as the mental camera of his beloved Master falls and focuses on his knees. There is a gaping hole in one of them, and his hands.

"My leg…what is this pain…did you shoot me?" Legato can feel the hurt in the words tearing him apart

Master Knives screams and Legato can feel his own tears building. "Did you shoot me?!"

Legato instantly decides that he _hates_ this Vash. Siblings or not, he is the scum of the world. His hands clench into fists.

The despicable creature known as Vash screams, grabbing Master Knives' defence and runs with it. A long arm with a bloody hand reaches out towards the monster. "Vash!"

At this moment, he feels some invisible force grabs the boy, tossing him out of this strange world. Master Knives' own mind.

The first thing he wakes up to is the sound of panting. The Master appears to be trying to collect himself after what they both witnessed. Legato does the same, unable to comprehend the fact that it'd be best for him to return to bed and fake being asleep.

The time it clicks, is when the Master's eyes have set themselves upon him. Fear fills him, realizing what he had unintentionally violated. He was going to die. He knew it.

He's never seen the Master look so angry before. Two blades appear on one arm, while he is grabbed by the collar with the other.

"What were you doing?" Master Knives hissed.

"I-it was an accident!" Legato begged. "I-I saw you having a n-nightmare, but I s-saw all the s-s-sweat on y-you and I-I was s-s-s-scared that y-you were i-ill and after you took c-care of me all this time I-I didn't think i-it would be fair of m-me to let you stay like that!"

"Bull! How did you get into my head?!" The Master was yelling now, and he hoped he would never encounter that level of wrath ever again.

"I-I put my hand to your forehead to c-check for a fever and I-I got sucked in!" Legato sobbed. "It's the truth…I swear it…" His head dropped to the ground, but he felt his body get flung to the ground with it. Coughing slightly, he dared to look up.

The pacing being still looked angry, but angry in general versus him alone.

"What. Did. You. See?"

Choosing to avoid mentioning Alexander, he whispered. "I saw what Vash did to you."

Master Knives stopped pacing and stared at him. "You saw that?" When Legato nodded, an exasperated sigh was heard.

"Your role in my mission to eradicate the spiders was a backup plan. The original intention was to do it with Vash alone." A humourless chuckle escaped the Master. "As you were _unfortunately _witness to, that didn't work."

He turned to look Legato square in the eyes. "So while the destruction of the humans is certainly the top priority, what I hope for is to have Vash return to me, by luring him with the destruction via the Gung-Ho Guns."

It took all Legato had not to look in disgust. Putting up a shield in his mind that went on about how honoured he was and grateful, he hid his true feelings.

His Master was a genius, meant to be revered…but this was the _stupidest_ thing he had ever heard! Vash had shot his own brother over the fact that a gun was pointed in the direction of a human settlement! What had possibly convinced him that the piece of trash would return with open arms?

At that moment, he remembered Alexander, and his utter confusion as to why Vash had abandoned him. Memory or not, that weepy little boy had to be involved.

He immediately shut down his thoughts when Knives smirked. "I'm glad to see you are eager." So it appeared the Master was wilfully blind to anything involving his brother. Perhaps even perfection has its fatal flaws.

Legato looked at his Master, and bowed. "Master Knives, I swear to you that I will help you in all your ventures. I shall be there to destroy the spiders-not that you need me-and bring Vash back to you."

The Master's smile didn't leave. Instead, it seemed to grow larger.

"Excellent. Let's get started, shall we?"

In Legato's mind, he gave his true promise.

_Master Knives, I swear to you that I will help you in all your ventures. I will destroy the spiders at your will, _but_ I promise eternal suffering to Vash! He cannot be saved and he will pay dearly! Even if you kill me for what I do._

With his pact made, he bit his thumb and spat some of the blood on the ground, making it a true oath. Before the Master noticed his pace, he quickly sped to join him.

**1****A headcanon of mine that I mentioned in multiple forums is that Knives' real name is Alexander. I know I got it from one of the stories on here, but I don't remember who.**

**I hope this wasn't too OOC. It's easier to write Knives' in his own perspective than in one as difficult as Legato's. Geez that boy is difficult to write! Legato is even trickier.**

**(By the way, Alexander is not really meant to be Knives or a second personality-despite being in the form of pre-Tessla Knives. It's just that idea of 'bottling up emotion' and where Knives stores his. Only mentioning this because I don't think Knives is really a weepy person and I wasn't sure if that was clear.)**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
